Tigger and Boo: A Story of Friendship
by HaylsValo
Summary: A side story to my main Chibs/OFC story. Tig is Boo's best friend, but how did the young girl from England break down the Sergeant at Arms walls and find herself a place in his heart? NOT romance.


_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work.  
><em>_** So this has been in my head since I started my Chibs/OFC fic, mostly because Tig's friendship is a really important part of Boo coming out of her shell, the story as a whole and he will eventually play a major part in the whole Boo/Chibs thing .  
>The story starts 6 months into Boo's time in Charming – so 6 months before our main story starts – and rounds up a few weeks before the first chapter.<br>And I have to say, I stayed up late to finish this and post it, cause you guys seriously ROCK and your reviews on the main story are just making me so happy **_

"Hi... um... Tig?" Tig wondered if he was still sleep when he looked up to see Clay's daughter Hayley – who he'd long ago nicknamed Boo – hovering in front of him, head ducked, face bright red and arms folded defensively in front of her. She never, _never_ spoke to anyone other than Clay and Gemma, let alone approached them! And yet here she was, out of her little hidey hole, in the garage talking to the one member of SAMCRO that she supposedly feared the most (she was yet to meet Happy).

"What's up kid?" he asked, dropping his tools and standing up so that he could get a better look at her. She didn't look up at him, just continued to stand there with her head ducked, eyes on the Harley fatboy he was working on, fingers digging a little deeper into her arms when Tig spoke. She didn't speak for a long while, and Tig suspected she was fighting the urge to run back to the office. He eventually opened his mouth to speak again, but Boo suddenly gestured at the bike, still not looking up.

"I was just wondering... uh... how you did that?" she asked, not specifying what exactly 'that' was. Tig cocked an eyebrow, wondering what it was that Boo was getting at. Here was a kid who never spoke to him, not even when he prompted it, suddenly going out of her way to ask him about a motorcycle. It didn't make any sense!

"Fixed it?" he asked, guessing as to what Boo was talking about. The girl nodded, and then found it in herself to actually look up at Tig, cheeks burned brighter for it, fingers turning white as she clutched tightly at her arms. "I've spent my life around bikes kid; it would be stupid not to learn how to fix 'em." He continued before Boo had a chance to bolt. Tig knew she was handing him an olive branch, that this was a chance to help her open up and take down the walls she had around her. If Tig didn't jump on it, she might never do it again.

"Will... I mean can you show me?" she asked, stumbling over her words, voice shaking and so low Tig barely heard her. "Please?" she added, a little louder, when Tig didn't immediately reply. "I wanna learn what you do..." Tig gawped at the brunette for a few seconds more, totally astounded and confused by her words.

"Whys that?" he asked, wanting a straight answer from Boo, wanting to understand her motive. She was a bright kid, why would she want to waste her time being a mechanic when she could probably be a lawyer or something equally as impressive if she wanted too? "You're a smart girl Boo. From what I hear you passed all your exams in England with A's or higher." The Sergeant at Arms continued when Boo said nothing. "You're doing the next level of your English education and your GED pretty much alone. You can do any job you want." Tig paused to look at Boo, who still said nothing, just continued to stare at him, face still bright red and fingers still digging into her arms. "You don't need to learn this shit." He concluded, throwing out an arm in the direction of the bike, and then at the other mechanics who were sitting around a picnic bench, covered in oil, shirts open revealing their beer bellies. Not the sort of life a young girl like Boo should hope for...

"I want to feel..." she began, trailing off her sentence without finishing it as if its content was too embarrassing to say out loud. "I want to be useful." She said instead, before swiftly turning on her heel and dashing off in the direction of the office. She really did want to learn what Tig did, had been watching him for weeks – nay months – now, totally fascinated at how he could just look at a bike, work out what was wrong with it and fix it, all without a seconds thought. And Boo knew that if she could do that too, she would feel like a member of warped idea of a family that she felt so outside off, but so desperately wanted to be a part of. It had taken her a long time to work up the courage to talk to Tig, and now she was regretting it. He obviously thought she was pulling some kind of stupid joke!

Tig cursed to himself, realising he was pretty much blowing the only chance he might have to get the kid to open up a bit. The poor girl had reached out to _him_ of all people, obviously for a good reason, and he had practically thrown it back in her face.

"You want to feel included." He called out softly before she could free too far, not knowing what else to do to stop her. He knew chasing after her would probably only send her running even faster! Thankfully, Boo stopped, turned and nodded. Tig flashed her a small smile, breathing a sigh of relief when he realised he hadn't entirely blown his chances of getting through to her. "See that wench there... the small one?" he said, pointing at the tool he needed to finish his latest job. Boo nodded, but didn't pick it up. "Bring it here, I'll explain what I'm doing k?"

_**SAMCRO**_

"Gemma here?" Tig asked, poking his head round the office door. He could see that she wasn't – it was just Boo, as usual doing schoolwork – but knew she had to be around somewhere. The dark haired teenager jumped when he spoke to her, but for once didn't duck her head and hide herself in her books.

"The clubhouse... with Clay." She replied, unable to really look at Tig. The mechanic was just glad that she still had hold of the little bit of confidence she had found in herself the day before and had managed to speak to him. Taking advantage of the moment, Tig sat himself down in Gemma's usual chair. He had some things to discuss with Boo. He just hoped that her confidence would hold.

"I talked to Clay, told him you wanted to learn the trade..." he said, leaning back in the chair and lighting a cigarette, his eyes never leaving Boo's face. She blushed violently at once, looked incredibly nervous, as if she thought she'd be in some horrendous trouble for having dared talk to Tig about wanting to learn how to be a mechanic. "He says you can shadow me if you want; see what you make of it. If you think it's something you wanna continue to do, he'll put you on the payroll; let me teach you the ropes. Well, so long as I'm okay with it." Tig hurried on, desperate to reassure the kid. She didn't say anything; in fact her face fell a little. She hadn't realised that he was trying to be funny when he'd added the last comment in a tone that suggested that he was far from okay with Clay's suggestion. "I am okay with it kid." He assured Boo as if it were nothing. And it was nothing, not to him at least. He was more than happy to show the kid what he knew if he thought it would help her gain some confidence. The mechanic couldn't help but feel elated when Boo flashed him the smallest smile. He had never, in 6 months of knowing her, seen her smile before.

"Yeah... I can do that." She whispered, sounding far more pleased than her small smile let on. Knowing it was probably best not to make too much of a big deal out of her progress, Tig simply nodded, snubbed out his cigarette before standing and heading back out to the garage.

"Cool. I'll wait for you to finish up before I start working on my next job, you can shadow me, watch what I do." He said as he hovered in the doorway, looking back at Boo. Boo felt her insides squirming madly. This was all happening so fast. When she'd asked Tig if he could teach her how to be a mechanic she'd expected to wait weeks before anything came of it – plenty of chance for her to work up the nerve to spend a prolonged about of time with the mechanic that she was both fearful off and attracted to – but here he was, the very next day, prepared to wait for her to finish up her essay so she could shadow him on his next job.

"Thanks..." she said, nodding to confirm that she would indeed shadow him as he did his next job. The blue eyed mechanic grinned at her, causing her insides to squirm even more so. He looked so much nicer when he smiled, kinder... Boo wished that he'd smile more often. He was far less scary then!

"Not a problem kid." Tig said, winking at Boo before sauntering into the garage to finish off the bike he was already working on. Boo shuddered as she turned back to her essay, unsure if she wanted to hurry with it and be at Tig's side quicker, or take her time with it and build up a little confidence before she had to be around him.

_**SAMCRO**_

"Here." Tig said as he passed Boo a cold soda. It was lunchtime on what was just about the hottest day off the year and they'd been working on one job all morning. Some idiot 18 year old had taken his bike out drunk and busted the hell out of it. Tig had deemed it fixable, but it was going to take them the whole day. Longer than needed as he had to stop and explain things to Boo, ask her if she could spot any problems and get her to explain to him how she'd go about fixing them. The mechanic didn't mind that at all though, he found he was rather enjoying the teenagers company. In the weeks that she'd been shadowing him she'd become completely at ease around him, and as a result around the rest of the club. They were able to talk and joke without Boo stuttering and getting all nervous. In fact now, the only time the teenager showed any sort of discomfort was when there were sweetbutts around. But Tig noticed that they didn't exactly go out of their way to be nice to her.

"Thanks Tig." Boo grinned accepting the soda. She was sat crossed legged on top of the picnic bench outside the clubhouse, enjoying the break in the warm sunshine but desperate to get back to work at the same time. Unlike with her schoolwork, which frustrated and annoyed her, Boo found the work relaxing and enjoyable, and was able to totally lose herself in it. She found it easy to pick up on and remember everything Tig showed her, and _not_ because she was attracted to him. After just a week in his company she'd managed to completely drown any sort of feelings she had for him – the jokes he made about his sex life, whether true or not, coupled with the way he ogled sweetbutts and talked about his latest conquests was enough to put her off! Tig was just a sexually depraved animal!

"So you've been doing this a couple of weeks now. What do you think of being a mechanic?" Tig asked as he cracked open his own soda. While he was sure she was enjoying her work, Tig didn't know if it was really the work she was enjoying, or his company.

He knew all about the little crush she had on him. The cocky side of him was pleased about that, saw it as an inevitability – she was a woman after all! - but a bigger part of him worried about that, wondered what exactly it was that she saw in him. After all, he wasn't exactly Prince Charming. He was a killer, a bit psychotic and more than a bit of an asshole when it came to women. The Sergeant at Arms did his best to put the kid off him, bragging about the hookers he slept with, joking rather seriously about necrophilia and mentioning that he got turned on by the most inappropriate things. He hoped it was working...

"I like it... I like helping you work out what's wrong with something, helping you fix it." Boo said, pressing the cold soda can to her sweaty brow. It was far more refreshing that drinking the soda actually was! "It'd be cool to be able to do it alone someday." She hinted with a shy smile. So far Tig was yet to take a step back and let her try to do something on her own. She hated that! She was sure she could handle it. It may have only been a few weeks but she'd already learnt a hell of a lot and common problems were both easy for her to spot and fix. When Tig let her that is. Tig grinned at her, rolled his eyes. She was always hinting at him that she wanted to try a job alone but it was still early on and Tig couldn't risk her fucking up and creating more work for him.

"You've got a talent for it, I'll give you that, but you're nowhere near ready." He admitted with a shrug of his shoulders, hoping his praise was enough to appease her for now. She nodded, but Tig knew it would be a matter of days before she was on at him again to work alone.

The pair chatted between themselves for a while, whiling away their lunch hour over a bowl of Gemma's famed pasta salad, when Boo casually mentioned that she'd already started on next semesters school work. As far as Tig was aware the current semester hadn't even ended yet! His kids didn't get out of school for nearly another week – the first day of their summer vacation being one of only two days in the year he got to spend with them.

"How do you find the time kid? With all your school work, being here with me as much as you are... and I know you're studying my Harley mechanics manuals fucking religiously..." he asked the teen, rather curious as to how she had the time to stay _more_ than up to date on her school work, spend almost every day at the garage and study his Harley manuals with more intensity and attention than he had ever given them.

"You're the only friend I have in Charming..." she said without thought or hesitation, gasping loudly when she realised what she'd said, her cheeks flushing madly. "I mean... I'm not saying that I... I know that I'm just a kid I just..." she stammered, head ducked as she tried to gloss over what she'd said. Surely Tig didn't see her as a friend? Just an annoying little girl that followed him around like a lost little puppy eager to copy everything that he did. Suddenly, Tig's hand appeared out of nowhere, rested on her arm.

"Boo, it's alright." He said, blue eyes looking intently into her own, squeezing his fingers to reassure her. "I consider you a friend."

_**SAMCRO **_

"And who might you be?" Boo had no idea who the guy was, or where he'd come from, but he was suddenly at her side, arm around her shoulders grinning madly at her. He looked vaguely familiar to Boo, his blond hair and lean physique reminding her of the local high schools football team, who could often be spotted jogging along Main Street in their uniforms. She guessed he was one of them...

Boo rolled her eyes and shrugged the guys arm off her shoulder, before spinning round to glare at him. He was rather a lot taller than she was, which made her gulp nervously, but she nevertheless stood her ground and stared right into his eyes, trying to look as fierce as possible.

"I might be a fist in your face if you don't back the hell off." She growled menacingly, eyes widening, fists clenching. The blond was clearly shocked by her reaction, but not put off in the slightest.

"Whoa! Take a pill beautiful, I was only asking." He joked, holding his hands up in defence before giving her a flirty wink. "Come on now, I only wanna know your name." He said teasingly, smiling broadly, cupping his fingers around her cheek. Boo felt a surge of rage rise up inside of her but before she could do anything Tig was at her side, arm around her waist, hand statically placed to look like it was on her ass when it was really on her hip.

"She's with me." He snarled, voice low, cold blue eyes almost burning a hole through the blond. He jerked Boo closer and taking her chin between his thumb and forefinger, tilting her head so he could kiss her briefly on the lips. Boo battled to keep her cool, completely caught off guard by Tig's actions. (She was glad she no longer had a little crush on him, she'd never have been able to keep from freaking out if she did!) She didn't need to try long however, as the blond went white, turned on his heel and ran for the door. He wasn't stupid; he knew who Tig was and what would happen to him if he dared to try anything with his Ol' Lady. And as far as he was concerned, the brunette Tig had his arm around was his Ol' Lady! "Goddamn am I proud of you! You've got some fire in you doll!" Tig beamed proudly, ruffling Boo's hair affectingly after the blond bolted. Just a few months previously and she would have fallen apart at that guy's comments, now she was able to totally hold her own! Tig was certain that if he hadn't have stepped in, Boo would have ended up kicking the guy in the nuts!

"I learn from the best." Boo grinned up at Tig. She'd learnt a lot from both Gemma and from hanging around Tig so much. She knew how to look and act threatening enough to make idiots like the blond think she had the fight in her to back it up. She was certain however that she didn't have the fight in her, not when it came down to it. Still they didn't know that, and besides that didn't matter much as Gemma had promised to give her a gun when she was old enough to handle one.

"Damn right you do." Tig said smugly, ruffling Boo's hair again.

The football team didn't run down Main Street much after that day...

_**SAMCRO**_

Boo eased open the door to the clubhouse warily, not sure what would be on the other side. The guys had thrown a huge party the night before for Bobby's birthday and the sweetbutts had been milling around before Teller-Morrow had even closed for the day. Boo had made a swift exit when the guys started offloading crates of booze from the back of the club van! She was right to be cautious, straight in the doorway she had to step over the birthday man himself, dead asleep between two sweetbutts one whose face was pressed against his crouch, legs around his neck, the other with her naked breasts pushed against his back! Boo rolled her eyes and moved on, stepping over various girls, club members and piles of empty beer bottles as she went until finally she found him, spread across the couch, a naked woman passed out in his lap, scratch marks down his exposed chest and vomit dripping down his chin...

Tig didn't hear the door open, nor did he hear her approach but suddenly she was there, arms folded, eyebrow cocked looking, rather impatient and scarily like Gemma. He knew it had to be important; Boo didn't go near the clubhouse before, during or after parties.

"Hey... wake up..." he groaned, nudging the woman in his lap awake. She groaned and peeled an eye open, looked up at Tig in a weary state of confusion. The mechanic kissed her quickly on the lips before pushing her brazenly from his lap. "Now fuck off..." he groaned bitterly, before returning his attention to Boo. It was then that he noticed the clock behind her, and the early hour. "Boo, why you here so early? Garage doesn't open for over an hour." He asked, shaking his head in an effort to wake himself up a little, only succeeding in making his head explode with pain.

"Some guy is looking for you... I was in town getting some stuff and he was breaking into your apartment." Boo explained. She'd been heading to Main Street to grab some things for Gemma before going to Teller-Morrow when she'd spotted the guy – middle aged, a little on the heavy side and balder than Unser – smashing his fist against Tig's front door, yelling inaudibly before eventually just kicking the door down. "I got the impression you slept with his daughter... or maybe his wife..." Boo muttered in an offhand sort of way, her mind recalling the various shattered words the guy had said that had made any sort of sense. "Possibly both." She added with a smirk, trying her hardest not to sound impressed. The mother _and_ the daughter, now that was an impressive move, even for Tig!

"Yeah, both... it's possible alright." Tig laughed as he hauled himself to his feet. Now that he was up he might as well get up, have a coffee and take a shower. Maybe then he'd feel somewhat human when he wandered across to the garage. "I feel like shit..." he groaned as his brain rattled against his skull and his stomach contorted dangerously.

"You look like shit." Boo said without hesitation, smirking as she eyed Tig up and down.

"Thanks." He grunted dryly, wiping vomit from his chin. Boo tutted and turned on her heel, shaking her head as she wandered off. "Hey, I mean it... thanks for the heads up." Tig called out after her. It was nice to know the kid had his back, kinda like the way he had hers. If it had been one of the club that had seen the guy breaking into his apartment they would have pointed him in Tig's direction then sat back with popcorn to watch the fight! Boo stopped and looked over her shoulder at him, flashed him a smile. "Sometimes it's nice to know someone's trying to kill you _before_ they try and kill you." Tig chuckled before lurching in the direction of the bathroom, hoping to make it there before he emptied his stomach all over one of his brothers. Again.

"No problem." Boo chuckled as she continued on her way out.

_**SAMCRO**_

"I'll get rid of those bodies no problem, chop them up into pieces, pack them into bags and take them on a fun road trip to a nice little lake." Tig shrugged causally, sounding as though he were talking about moving around flat back furniture as opposed to the dead bodies that were sprawled out in the back of the club van. Skeeter was on vacation so they had no way to dispose of them.

The night before Luanne had caught two of her girls stealing from the set. She'd fired both of them on the spot. Unfortunately, the girls hadn't taken too kindly to being caught and fired, and had tried to run Luanne down as she walked to her car that night. Big Otto had wanted justice, but since SAMCRO didn't kill women, they'd had to think up a different way to bring about said justice. It was Tig of course that had come up with the idea – they'd kidnap the girls, tie them up and bundle them into the back of the van, cut off all their money supplies, take their cells and dump them separately in the middle of nowhere halfway across the country. They'd be alive, but out alone in the unknown with no funds and no way of contacting anyone! Perfect! That is until they were driving through Oakland where a few Niners had rolled up behind them. They'd emptied their guns in an attempt to hit the van's driver - Piney – but had ended up killing the girls instead. The club knew they couldn't just dump the bodies – no matter where they landed, they'd lead the cops straight back to Charming.

"There's something seriously not right in your head." Clay said grimly, turning his head so that he didn't have to look at the dead girls or Tig. He jumped when he spotted Boo hovering behind him, eyes staring straight into the back of the van, straight at the bodies. He was about to ask her what the hell she was doing there, sticking her nose into club business, when she spoke up.

"Yeah I know! Those bags will surface with just bits of body in them!" she tutted, shaking her head before turning her attention to Tig. "What are you Trager an amateur? You need to weigh them down!" she scolded, as if he were a child giving the wrong answer in class. Jax, Tig and Clay's collective jaws dropped at that statement, and they all stared at Boo in shock.

"Did I hear that right?" Jax asked, rubbing his ears as if believing that would make him realise that he'd heard different, and that his little 15 year old sister wasn't giving him advice on how to dump dead bodies.

"That's messy though, risky..." Boo continued as if Jax had said nothing. She tapped her finger against her chin for a few seconds, face scowled in concentration, clearly deep in thought. Suddenly she grinned, her face glowing with enthusiasm. "Idea! Freshly filled graves, real ones at the cemetery... dig 'em up, dump the bodies down there... in the coffins or under them maybe..." Boo rambling eagerly, trailing off as she pondered which would be better: bodies in or under the coffins? "Who would think to look there?" she added softly, her mind still on where best to put the bodies.

"She makes a good point Clay, it's a smart plan." Jax admitted, ducking his head and scratching at the back of his neck so that he didn't have to see Clay's reaction. He hated to admit it, but the kid's idea was clever. Freshly dug graves in a cemetery didn't arise any suspicion. Dumping bodies with legally freshly buried bodies was good. Clay said nothing about the plan; he just turned to his Sergeant at Arms instead.

"What the fuck did you do to my kid Tigger?" he growled, poking his finger in Tig's chest hard with every word. Tig tried his best to look innocent.

"What? I didn't do anything, kids sick in the head." He shrugged, nodding his head towards Boo. Boo simply beamed and shrugged her shoulders, before wandering off in the direction of the clubhouse, deciding it was a good time to return to her studies! Tig grinned as he watched her walk away, his heart swelling with pride. He always knew that girl was smart!

"Jesus Christ." Clay sighed, head falling into his hands when he realised that his daughter's plan was totally realistic and the best and fastest solution to their body problem. "Wait till dark, do what she said, the cemetery just off the highway in Hayward. There were funerals there just today. I'll put Bobby and Piney on watch. " he said before slamming the van doors shut and turning his back on a laughing Tig and Jax.

_**SAMCRO**_

Boo jumped when a small soft, square package wrapped in black wrapping paper landed in her lap. Granted, it was her birthday and people had been giving her gifts all day, but she knew better than to expect a gift from Tig.

"What's this?" she asked, picking up the package cautiously, wondering if it was some sort of joke or game. She looked over at Tig, but he had slumped in a chair on the other side of the table, half turned away from her. Boo couldn't help but notice his cheeks were a little flushed, and that he was acting far more standoffish than was normal.

"Well if you don't open it you'll never find out will you?" he shrugged, not turning to look at Boo. "It's a gift Boo, for your birthday. Open it." He added casually, grabbing a beer of the side and focussing all his attentions on it. Giving Boo a gift made him look weak, vulnerable, and he didn't like that one bit. He felt totally exposed. He never gave any of the clubs gifts, not on birthdays, not at Christmas. Not even when Jax and Opie were kids! Yet here he was, handing Boo a 16th birthday present.

"You don't ever get me anything on my birthday." Bobby – the only other person in the room - commented bitterly, smirking at Tig in a way that made the Sergeant at Arms feel very uncomfortable. It mocked him mercilessly.

"Shut it Bobby!" he growled, eyes narrowing as he wrapped his fingers around his gun in warning. Booby just chuckled and turned to watch Boo open her gift, curious as to what Tig had gotten her. She was shaking as she pulled the paper open, knew that Tig's gift was more than just a gift... it was him taking down all his walls for her, the way she had done for him so many months previously.

"Tig... I love it." She breathed, a lump in her throat as she held up one of the garments that had been hidden amongst the folds of wrapping paper. It was a Teller-Morrow shirt – a second identical one remained folded carefully up inside the package - her very own one, 'Boo' stitched onto one side in deep purple, her favourite colour. It was fitted and made especially for a woman's build... for her. Since she'd started working at the garage she'd been wearing one of Tig's old, nameless shirts. It was far too big for her, but the company they got their shirts from didn't do women's ones and so she'd just put up with it. Tig had obviously gone out of his way to get the shirts made for her.

"I know it's nothing special, but you've wanted one of those for a while, and what with it being your birthday..." Tig muttered modestly, shrugging again, cheeks a little pink. He didn't look at her as he spoke, just kept his focus on the beer in his hand. Boo knew he was highly embarrassed and felt overwhelmingly exposed by what he had done for her, and that he'd rather she say no more on the matter. However she wanted him to know how much the gift -and what it represented- meant to her.

"Thank you Tig, really. I love it." She said, leaping out of her chair and leaning over the back of his, arms going straight round his shoulders. Tig sighed, gave in a little and patted her hand with his own.

"Yeah well, you're stepping out of my shadow a bit now aren't you? You need your own shirt." He said with a shrug, sounding rather dismayed, his face falling. He suddenly seemed to lose himself to some unknown thought, his eyes stared off into nothingness and his fingers instinctively tugged softly at the end of his beard. Boo could tell he was upset, but she couldn't for the life of her work out why.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." She joked with a roll of her eyes, knowing better than to let on to Tig's misery in front of Bobby. The club accountant however, just tutted and wandered out of the room claiming that he was going to look for Clay. Tig knew however, and was grateful for the fact, that Bobby had picked up on his feeling of vulnerability and need to be alone.

"Go try it on." He said, finally looking up at Boo as he patted her hand once again. He didn't smile at her, his voice was completely deadpan. Boo knew that his words were more of a command that a request – he didn't want her to see him looking so vulnerable, so emotional. She did as she was asked.

Boo lingered in her room for a while after she tugged her new shirt on – a little loose at the chest but otherwise a good fit – unsure if she should go back down to the dining room where she had been when Tig had given her his gift. Her uncertainty was answered when she heard a knock at the door and turned round to see Tig leaning against her doorframe in very much the sombre mood he'd been in when she'd left him alone.

"Looks good kid." He said, attempted to smile. He failed miserably. Boo simply smiled and nodded, unsure what to say to the Sergeant at Arms. She didn't want to trigger him off in any way. Finally, after a few minute's silence in which they just stood about awkwardly, looking at one another, Tig sighed heavily, looking down and scratched at the back of his head as he always did when he was nervous. "It is a bad thing you know... you stepping out of my shadow and all." He admitted bleakly, frowning, not looking up.

"Whys that?" Boo asked, shocked and confused by his comment. What was he getting at exactly? There was another pause, awkward and prolonged, in which Boo's heart pounded fearfully, afraid of what Tigger might say next. It was never a good thing when he couldn't make eye contact with her...

"I'll miss you." He said in the end, simply and honestly, finally looking Boo in the eyes again. His eyes were glazed over and Boo noted that he was clenching the doorframe tightly in an obvious attempt to keep his emotions in check. "With the exception of my brothers, you're one of the best friends I have." He admitted gently, cheeks flushing with a hint of pink once again. "And the only person to get my sense of humour." He concluded, braving a smile, as if that justified the emotions he was feeling, the emptiness he felt knowing that soon, Boo wouldn't need him anymore. _He wouldn't have anyone to get his jokes!_

He didn't like the way Boo made him feel so vulnerable, didn't like that she had a way to expose his emotions and break down his walls. But in a way he loved her for it... she never questioned him about what he was feeling, never pushed him to talk to her or made him feel bad for having emotions. In a world where he had to mask near every emotion he felt, it was a relief and a comfort.

"I'm not going anywhere Tig, not for a while at least." Boo promised. She stepped forward and stared deep into Tig's eyes, smiled softly. "You are my best friend Trager, never forget that." She whispered, poking his chest before wrapping her arms around him and leaning into him. Tig pulled her closer, leaned back into her and closed his eyes wanting to appreciate the moment. He wasn't stupid, he knew that Boo didn't have any friends outside of the club, and for a long time he'd both blamed and hated himself for that. But now he realised that that didn't matter, not really... All that mattered was that _he_ was her friend, that he'd look out for her and be there for her no matter what. He'd make sure to be the best damn friend she ever had!

"You tell anyone about this conversation and I'll cut your tongue out." He growled after a moment, stepping away from Boo. He folded his arms defensively and mock-glared down at her. Boo just rolled her eyes and mimicked his actions.

"_You_ tell anyone about this conversation and I'll rip cut your dick off, an inch at a time!" she said fiercely, eyebrow cocked. Her face remained vicious looking for a few seconds before she grinned and tilted her head to the side in thought. "Although that would happen far too quickly for my liking, so maybe I'll grate it off, with one of those really fine cheese graters. Even with your tiny assed dick it'll take a while..." she muttered thoughtfully, grinning wildly at Tig the whole time. The mechanic pretended to look offended and hurt, placed his hand over his heart in a mellow-dramatic way. Boo giggled.

"Watch it kid..." he said sternly, yet with a smirk on his face as he ruffling her hair affectionately.

_**I have to say that I loved each and every minute I spent writing this. I was going to write this in drips and drabs alongside my main story, but I ended up writing the whole thing over less than 24 hours because I just got so into it. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it (clique I know!).  
>Please review guys; I'd really really love to know what you all thought off this! And of course, as usual reviews are incredibly motivational and make my writing worthwhile!<strong>_

_**Thank you all for taking the time to read this, and my main story!**_


End file.
